Dark Angel
by Selena3
Summary: This is will turn out to be a LONG fic. it's a crossover between Sailor Moon and Gundam wing, and is sorta alternate universe, MOSTLY gundam. hope you like it! and there's a little romance in this, too. if you can guess, i'll....um....love you forever! ^
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover story between Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing. It's   
also, like, REALLY TWISTED. Any ways, I don't really have anything else to say   
except to email me. Comments, flames, ANYTHING! Send them to:   
hyper_chick@animespider.com.   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own sailor Moon or Gundam wing. I DO own Jamie,   
DJ, April, Sarah, Dani, and Jackie, and anyone else not having anything to do   
with either cartoon. Oh, and DJ, Jamie, April, Sarah, Dani, and Jackie will   
also be appearing in my story 'Jewel Senshi', but not exactly as they are in   
this little ficcie.  
  
Oh yeah, the gundam pilots are against whatever side Relena is on,   
but not Relena, although Relena's soldier/protector things think the Gundam Pilots   
want to kill Relena, even though they don't. are you confused? So am I, but   
I think I can figure it out. If you have any questions, email me, and I'll   
answer them, Ok?  
  
All right, one more author's note and I'll be done. Even though I've   
posted other SM/GW crossovers or something along those lines, this was actually my   
VERY first crossover! I'm only changing a few things in it, though, so it   
might not be the same as other fics I've written.   
  
OK, enough of this mindless chit chat!! On to the story!!  
  
Serena Buffy Tuskino Yuy: 15  
Lt. Darien Jackson: 20  
Rachel 'Raye' Jackson: 15  
Jackie Jackson (I know, weird name. I didn't notice this till a little   
while ago ^ ^): 11  
Mianna 'Mina' Calloway: 15  
Sarah Calloway:12  
Lyta Kincade (I know!! I spelled it that way on purpose!! ^ ^) : 16  
Danyelle 'Dani' Kincade: 12  
Amy Anderson: 16  
Jamie Anderson: 9  
Heero Yuy: 16  
Duo Maxwell: 15  
Quatre (AN: pronounced 'Catra') Rababa Winner: 15  
Trowa Barton: 18  
Wufei Chang: 16  
Relena Peacecraft: 15  
Zech (AN: pronounced 'Zex') Marquise/ Milardo Peacecraft: 20  
Treiz Kushranada: 20  
Lady Unn: 20  
  
Title: Dark Angel  
Rating: PG   
Author: Neko Tenshi (the author formally known as Mayuka, and still is   
sometimes!)  
Chapter: 1  
  
  
"Ugh! I don't have time for this!" Serena exclaimed, shooting down   
the mobile dolls blocking her path to the Sanq Kingdom. She raced through   
the opening to her destination..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damnit, Serena!" Heero yelled to his adopted sister. He knew she   
couldn't here him, but he yelled it anyway. Without thinking, he rushed   
after her only to get blocked by a wall of Leo's.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena landed her gundam and got a message from the Vayate ahead.   
"Who are you?" asked the pilot, a man with silky, jet-black hair and deep,   
ocean blue eyes.   
"I need to see Relena Peacecraft. I have some business to finish with her."   
Serena said. She didn't mean is darkly, all she wanted to do was talk to   
her old time friend.   
"No Gundam Pilot is aloud to see her. You're all a threat to her   
life!" the Pilot, Lt. Darien Jackson, replied. He took out his lightsaber   
sword type thingie (AN: I don't know what they're called, and that's what   
they look like, so that's what I call them) and was just about to attack   
when Serena said:  
"You look like the type that can fence. I challenge you to a duel.   
If I win, I get to go past, no strings attached.  
(AN: so if you want it here's my heart, No strings attached! ^-^; OK,   
nevermind)  
but if you win, you get to kill me." Serena said simply.   
Darien thought her a fool. (AN: Oooooooo, intelligent sentence!   
Go me, go me, go me!) He was the best fighter in the Sanc Kingdom.   
Why would she want to sacrifice her life to see some one, when she was   
just going to die, anyway?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Heero took out his beam rifle and fired at the wall of Leo's. when the wall   
cleared, he urged Wing Zero through. He got there just in time to see   
Serena dueling- and winning- with a gard, who Heero then realized was   
Lt. Darien Jackson, a friend of the Peacecraft family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena grabbed her sword and jumped down from her Gundam- Dark Angel-   
easily, which is surprising, seeing how they were on Earth where the   
gravity is stronger. She walked half way between the two Mobil suits,   
and waited until Darien came down. Darien grabbed his sword on jumped   
down from the Vayate and met Serena in the middle.  
"Ungard."   
The two crossed swords in the middle.  
"Go!"  
the two went around the lot, Darien's strong build and expert   
training giving him an advantage, but Serena's not Heero's Sister for   
nothing, ya' know. Darien did a quick maneuver with the hilt of his   
sword, knocking Serena's over behind them, landing point down in the   
ground. He then pushed Serena against the wall behind them.  
"Give?" Darien asked, letting his gard down.  
"Darien, Darien, Darien. You're forgetting the most important   
rule in battle," Serena sighed, elbowing Darien in the stomach and   
doing an expert jump over Darien, grabbing her sword . she walked   
over to the dazed Darien, dropped and kicked his feet out from under   
him. He landed with a loud 'THUD'. Serena stood over him, sword tip   
pointing at his neck.   
"Never underestimate the enemy. Give?" Serena asked the last   
sentence innocently.  
Darien looked at her with a weird look on his face. "Who are   
you?"  
"Some people call me Angle. But trust me-" Serena paused, as if   
to think, and a smirk formed on her face, "-I ain't no angle."  
With that, she got off him and heard clapping. She looked in the   
direction the sound was coming from.  
"Relena!" Serena squealed like a child at seeing her old friend.  
"Hi, Serena!" Relena said, hugging her old friend, "that was a   
good fight! You could probably beat Milardo."  
"You mean ol' Mil'yardo, still as good as before? How's he doing,   
anyway?" Serena asked, stepping away from Relena.  
"Why don't you ask him? Here he comes." Relena said, laughing   
slightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero watched as Serena beat Lt. Jackson, hugged Relena, and   
then ran back to her Gundam. A few minutes later, she came out in an   
outfit similar to Zech's red battle outfit (AN: ya know, that one he   
where's with his bird man helmet?? Yeah, you get the picture). Her   
hair was down and a tiny bit curly, framing her face. Heero quietly   
landed his gundam and got out to watch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena walked out of her Gundam and walked up to Zech. She bowed and   
said in a quiet but serious voice, "Lt. Noine has sent me with a message."   
"Go on," Zech said, sounding anxious.   
(AN: he likes Noine! Can't ya' tell?) meanwhile, Relena was trying her   
best to hold in the laughter that was being held up inside her mouth.   
"Lt. Noine says- you either have a really bad memory or are just plain   
stupid!" Serena said, finishing the last part in her normal voice, giving   
her signature grin.  
"Serena?!?!" Zech's asked.  
"Well, DUH. Who'd ya' think it was, Lady Unn?" Serena joked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SERENA BUFFY TUSKINO YUY!" Heero yelled, walking over to Serena.   
Without turning around, Serena pulled pout her trusty handgun and pointed  
it at Heero.  
"Nobody calls me by my full name. And lives." Serena said, flashing   
another grin. She put her gun away. Relena smiled and greeted Heero, while   
Milardo gave him a funny glance. After a few minutes of chatting, (on the   
girls part, anyway.) Serena said:   
"Listen, I gotta' go and tell Catherine that Trowa's here." seeing   
the other Gundam pilots landing and getting out of their Gundams. She ran   
towards her gundam once again.  
A few minutes later, Serena came back out in black leather   
bell-bottoms and a black silk baby-t. she jumped down and put on her   
leather jacket. She had on black boots and her hair was pulled back from   
her head in French pigtail braids. Then, she pulled out a key chain from   
who-knows-where, walked over to the left leg of her Gundam, and stuck a   
key in about 10 different keyholes, unlocking each one. When she finally   
finished that, she punched in a code on one of those keyless entry things,   
and the front of the leg started to move. A few seconds later, a shiny   
black Harley Davidson motorcycle was sitting there. Serena put on her   
sunglasses, smiled at everyone, who meanwhile were looking on awestruck,   
all except Duo, and with that she rode off towards the circus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At the Circus ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yo, Catherine Scissors Hands, guess what?"  
Catherine turned around at the sound of a familiar voice.  
"Hey there Angle!, wuzzup?" Catherine asked, smiling at her old   
friend.  
"Nuuuttin." Serena said innocently, hugging her friend.  
"Suuuuurrrrrre. Come on! Please tell me." Catherine begged.   
"Nuttin, unless you call Trowa coming back somethin'." Serena   
grinned mischievously at her friend.   
"O. MY. GOD! You've got to be kidding!" Catherine shouted,   
obviously excited.  
Catherine and Trowa had been going out before Trowa had gotten   
called away an a mission that Heero had, without thinking, volunteered the   
whole group by saying his two favorite words:  
"Mission excepted."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That girl's got problems" Relena said.  
"Tell me about it! I live with her!" Heero said.  
"She's not patient enough." Quatre said.  
"........" that was Trowa.  
The gundam pilots- save Serena- were in Relena's home, sitting and   
talking.  
Just then.... "Hey! Look! A party!"  
"Serena...." Heero warned.  
"What? Hey, Trowa, say hi to Catherine!"  
Trowa's head snapped up.  
"Hi, Trowa! Long time no see!" Catherine greeted cheerfully.  
"Serena, you're receiving a transmission from OZ." One of the   
soldiers said, not really knowing who Serena was.  
"Oh, joy." Serena said sarcastically, turning to face the door.  
The soldier's jaw dropped at what he saw. Serena was still in her   
biker chick/punk rocker outfit.   
"Shut your mouth and take me to the screen room." Serena sounded   
annoyed. "Oh yeah, and Duo, thanks for the bike. It runs great." With a   
wink, Serena left.  
"Any time." Duo replied.  
All heads turned to Duo.  
"What?!?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena was lead down the hall into the transmitting room. Serena sat   
down in front of a screen and took the message. It was from Lady Unn.  
"Miss Serena Yuy. Pleasure to see you again." Lady Unn sounded   
through the transmitter.   
"wish I could say the same, Lt." Serena said, doing a mock solute.  
"Yes, well, Mr. Treiz requests a meeting with you." Lady Unn said.  
"Really now. Isn't that an honor." Serena drawled, "when?"  
"Tomorrow at noon." Lady Unn said seriously.   
"Alrighty then. Tomorrow at noon. Now, if you'll please excuse me,   
I'm in the middle of crashing a party. See ya!" Serena then shut of the   
transmission before Lady Unn could say another word.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
AN: well, that's it for chapter 1. Oh, and Heero is MAJORLY OOC. Your   
welcome for the warning. Don't worry though, he'll get back to normal   
SOMEwhat. And the whole Serena and Relena friends thing? Well, they were   
originally going to be sisters, but then I realized it wasn't going to   
work out with something, but I forget what it was... Oh well. Not much   
good stuff yet, is there, thought? Oh well. And could anyone PLEASE tell   
me how to spell Catherine's name?? I feel like I'm spelling it wrong.   
Anyways, plz review!  
  



	2. Chapter2

AN: well, here's chapter 2. Email me what you think!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own sailor Moon or Gundam wing. I DO, however, own   
Jamie, DJ, April, Sarah, Dani, and Jackie, and anyone else not having a  
nything to do with either cartoon.  
  
And remember, the gundam pilots are against whatever side Relena is on, but   
not Relena, although Relena's soldier/protector things think the Gundam   
Pilots want to kill Relena, even though they don't. They are also sort of   
against OZ, but not against OZ. Its confusing, I know, but it just fits in   
with the story. And I'm going to answer the dreaded question right now, so   
I don't have to in the next chapter. YES, Treiz DOES (much to my dispair)   
have a MAJOR crush on Serena.   
  
Serena Buffy Tuskino Yuy: 15  
Lt. Darien Jackson: 20  
Rachel 'Raye' Jackson: 15  
Jackie Jackson: 11  
Mianna 'Mina' Calloway: 15  
Sarah Calloway: 12  
Lyta Kincade: 16  
Danyelle 'Dani' Kincade: 12  
Amy Anderson: 16  
Jamie Anderson: 9  
Heero Yuy: 16  
Duo Maxwell: 15  
Quatre (AN: pronounced 'Catra') Rababa Winner: 15  
Trowa Barton: 18  
Wufei Chang: 16  
Relena Peacecraft: 15  
Zech (AN: pronounced 'Zex') Marquise/ Milardo Peacecraft: 20  
Treiz Kushranada: 20  
Lady Unn: 20  
  
Title: Dark Angel  
Rating: PG   
Author: Neko Tenshi (the author formally known as Mayuka, and still is!)  
Chapter: 2  
  
"Well, guys, guess what?" Serena asked as soon as she entered the   
room.  
"What?" Zech asked.  
Serena blew air out her nose (sort of loudly) "I got a date with   
His Excellency, Queen Treiz!"  
"Serena, why do you insist on calling him that?" Relena gently   
scolded, laughing slightly at the same time, but quickly covering it with a   
cough.   
Duo laughed shortly. "When?" he questioned.  
" Tomorrow at noon." She answered simply, picking up an apple off of  
the coffee table and biting into it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Day at Noon~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss Serena Yuy, Sir" A soldier of Treiz's reported, saluting.   
"Why hello, Miss Yuy. Have you come alone?" Treiz asked in his   
oh-so-calm-voice-that-annoys-the-HELL-out-of-people as Serena entered the   
conference room.   
"Mr. Treiz" was all she said as greeting, bowing her head slightly.   
She was in the same outfit she wore when she tricked Milardo.   
"And no, I'm sorry, but Milardo Peacecraft and Heero Yuy insisted on   
accompanying me, although I made them wait outside. Lady Unn." Serena   
answered Treiz's question, then, as if just noticing her, greeted Lady Unn   
with a mock bow of her head. Treiz sensed the friction between the two and   
started with the 'conference'.   
" Miss Yuy-" Treiz began.  
" Serena, please."  
"Serena, as you know, the Gundam Pilots could be a very bad enemy   
to have, even one would make a grave difference in the outcome of a war."   
Treiz trailed off, watching Serena with interest.  
"Yeah...." Serena wanted him to finish.  
" And since the Gundams are not officially on anyone's side at the   
moment- well- I would like you to join OZ." Treiz said simply, leaning   
forward on his chair.   
"No."   
"Excuse me?"  
"No." Serena repeated again simply.  
" No matter. Guards, take her to the guest chambers." Treiz stated,   
getting up and walking over to picture of Heaven and Hell, meeting in the   
middle. He pushed some buttons on the frame and a secret door opened in the   
side of the wall.  
"NO!" Serena yelled, pulling out her gun and shooting 3 of the 5   
guards, but the other 2 grabbed her and took away her gun.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero and Zech heard Serena's shout and the gun shots. They got up   
and ran to the door of the conference room. It was locked, and when they   
finally got it knocked down, a side door was open and no one was in sight.  
"With this place being an OZ base, we're gonna need back up." Zech   
Said,  
"Hnn" was all the reply he got.  
With that, the two ran out of the building and drove back to the   
Sanq Kingdom.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena was thrown in a cell by Lady Unn. The guards had disappeared   
long ago, Unn's orders.  
"You WILL work for OZ!" Lady Unn exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"THEY GOT SERENA?!?!"   
Relena fainted in her chair.  
"Assemble a group of soldiers and contact Lt. Jackson." Zechs   
ordered a Soldier who had come to investigate the shout.   
"Yes Sir." The soldier said, saluting and leaving the room.  
As every one else panicked, Duo silently thought to himself (AN: well,   
how else would you think to your self?? Loudly???) 'Please be OK, Serena.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Treiz walked along to the cell he was informed Serena was, Boots clicking   
on the cold, stone floor as he walked. He was MAD. He wanted Serena to   
work for OZ not FEAR them.   
"Serena, Please forgive Lady Unn's behavior. She sometimes gets   
excited. You'll be given a room, like originally planed. " Treiz said when   
he reached the cell Serena was in and helped her out.  
"I think I liked Miss Yuy better" Serena mumbled under her breath.   
"What was that you said?" Treiz asked.  
" oh, nothing......" She said, trailing off.  
After a few minutes of walking, the two came upon a large, beautifully   
decorated mahogany door.  
"This will be your room" Treiz said. "There closets full of clothes   
your size. Feel free to change. Good day." And with that, he walked away.   
  
Serena opened the door a gasped at what she saw. She walked in a   
shut the door behind her. The walls were a light shade of lavender, and the   
plush carpet was pure white. Near the right corner towards the back were   
glass double doors that led out onto a large balcony, and were draped in   
soft blue swish tapestry curtains. In the center right was a king size   
bed with white and lavender silk sheets and soft blue pillows. There was   
a blue velvet curtain surrounding the whole bed with golden ties. To the   
left was a huge walk-in closet filled with clothes and shoes. Next to it   
was a humoungous bookshelf, and next to that was a door leading to the   
bathroom. When Serena went into the bathroom, she gasped again. It was   
HUGE! There was a BIG Jacuzzi-tub, a shower, and a sink that stretched   
all around on wall, with a mirror that followed. She went back into the   
main room and walked into the closet. A few minutes later, she came out   
dressed in a big dark blue tank top, black bike shorts with two, small   
white lines going up each side, white socks, and sneakers. (AN: like   
brother like sister, ne?)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A few Minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A loud knock was heard at the door  
  
Serena growled something about waking her up from a REALLY good   
dream, then she opened the door.  
"What?" she asked, irritated.   
"Dinner is in one hour. Please dress formally." The person said.  
"Yeah, OK." Serena shut the door on the servants face and walked   
into the bathroom. After a 25 minute bath, she FINALLY got out and dried   
off. She walked into the closet and pulled out a simple, light, light   
lavender silk dress that was almost white and dawned it. She put on white   
high heels and walked over to the vanity. She sat down and began combing   
her shoulder blade length hair. When she got all the tangles out, she took   
some of her hair and braided it around her head in a crown, with the rest   
of it hanging loose, so the braid acted sort of as a head band. Another loud   
knock was heard. Serena answered it and the servant on the other side said:   
"Dinner is to be served."   
He led her down hallway after hallway, and finally, they made it to an   
extremely LARGE dining hall.  
'FINALLY! A few more hallways and I woulda' had to carry my shoes!" Serena  
thought.  
"Good evening, Serena. How are you?" Treiz asked, offering her a   
seat beside him, opposite an empty chair, meant for Lady Unn.   
"Hello, Treiz. I'm fine, and how are you?" She asked, trying to   
make polite conversation. She hated it. 'This is Quatre's department.' She   
thought as she sat down.   
Just then, Lady Unn walked into the dining hall, and, as soon as   
every one was seated, the meal began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About 1 ½ hours later, dinner was over, and Serena retired to her room. She  
got a quick shower and changed back into what she was wearing before dinner.  
Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail.   
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
  
The base was under attack. Serena her uniform, the dress she wore to dinner,   
the high heels, and the boots, and put them all in a bag from the closet.   
She ran out onto the balcony and jumped off, landing gracefully on the   
ground. She sprang up and ran into the forest surrounding the house   
(AN: that just SO conveniently sprouted up right next to a WAR BASE) and   
did this whistle thing. All of a sudden, a Gundam appeared, but it wasn't   
HER gundam-Dark Angel- it was.... Deathscythe?? The door thing opened   
and Duo stepped out.  
  
  
That's it for part 2! Review please!  



	3. Chapter3

AN: hi there! I'm back with part 3! Hurray! Go me! All right, I'm done.   
I'm not gonna put the ages in this one, cuz I'm lazy ^ ^ ; but they'll   
be in the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: by now I think you should know what I own and what I don't   
own, so do I even half to put it in??  
Duo: yes  
Smeg. I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing.   
I own the girls.   
  
Title: Dark Angel  
Rating: PG  
Author: Neko Tenshi (the author....awww, you already know it, so I'll   
just shut up.)  
Chapter: 3  
  
  
  
"Hey there, Gorgeous, you goin' my way?" He asked with a wink, leaning   
against the doorframe.  
All Serena did was smile and jump up into the doorway.  
"Sure, why not?" she whispered, her face getting closer to his.   
Then, she brushed past him and into the cockpit.  
"Come on, almighty Shinigami, lets go kick some ass, shall we?"   
Serena asked.   
"Uh....sure." Duo said, sitting in the pilot chair.  
They flew back to the Sanq, where Serena got Dark Angel, and they flew   
off again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the battlefield, Serena was blowing up OZ soldiers, when Wing Zero   
flew up right in front of her.   
"DUDE. Get out of my way. I'm kickin' some BUTT here!" Serena   
said, taking out 3 more Ozzies.  
"Serena, go back to Sanq." Heero said in his SLIGHTLY monotone   
voice. (AN: sorry about that, but ppls is always sayin his voice is   
monotone, but if you watch the show and listen, it's not monotone. It's   
only slightly. I should know. He's my brother. ^ ^)   
"Awwwwww, man! You ruin all my fun." Serena said, smiling at her  
older brother.   
When Serena got back to the Sanq Kingdom, she was glomped by Relena, and   
the two hung out for a while before the others got back. When they all   
returned from battle, the group of eight sat and talked long into the night   
before they finally went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~3 weeks later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The last few weeks had been hell for Serena. She was watched at   
all times, and wasn't allowed anywhere outside the Sanq Kingdom's walls.   
The phone rang, and Serena let it ring until the machine picked   
it up.  
' Hey, this is Serena. Anyways, you got the machine, and you   
know the routine. I'll be seein' ya.' The answering machine echoed   
Serena's Voice.   
"Hey Serena, those new recruits you're supposed to train are   
waiting for you in room 402 in the east wing. See you later." Quatre's   
voice came from the other end of the line.  
"Damn it, I forgot all about that!" Serena cried, throwing on   
some black windbreaker pants and a tight white tank top, sneakers, and   
ran out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena made it across half the Sanq in less that 2 minutes, and opened   
the door to room 402. She was greeted by 4 girls that looked to be   
around her own age and 4 younger girls in the dark red and black training   
uniforms. (The uniform consisted of black wing breaker pants and a   
dark red T-shirt. Noting special.)   
"Hullo there, troops." Serena greeted cheerfully, grinning as she   
walked to the front of the training room. The eight girls stood up and   
soluted.   
"My name is Serena Buffy Tuskino Yuy, but don't call me by my   
first name." Serena stated, folding her hands behind her back. The eight   
girls lined up, one of the younger ones next to each of the older ones.   
"Cool. You guys are good at this. Anyhoo, please state you name,   
age, and special qualities. Starting with...." Serena looked around at the   
small group and finally pointed at the tallest one with emerald green eyes   
and brown hair up in a high pony tail ".... you."  
"My name is Lyta Kincade. I'm 16 years old, and specialize in hand   
to hand combat." She said, cracking her knuckles and grinning.   
The little girl next to her with dark brown hair down to her waist   
and warm chocolate brown eyes came next. " My name is Danyelle Kincade,   
but you can call me Danny. I'm Lyta's little sister. I'm 12 years old, and   
I'm training in karate."  
"I'm Mianna Calloway, call me Mina. I'm 15 and specialize in archery   
and gunshot." A girl with long blond hair half way up in a red ribbon with   
clear blue eyes said.   
"I'm Sarah Calloway, Mina's lil' sis. I'm 12 years old an specialize   
in archery." That came from a cheery girl with blond hair and blue eyes,   
and could pass for a smaller version of Serena, her hair was the same   
length, and they totally matched!  
A girl with long raven hair and the most beautiful violet eyes was   
next.  
"My name is Rachel Jackson, Lt. Darien Jackson's little sister.   
Call me Raye. I'm 15 years old and specialize in mobile suite piloting and  
fighting." She said. Serena nodded.  
The little girl next to her with raven black hair and ice blue eyes  
said: "And I'm Darien's even littler sister. Hi! My name is Jackie Jackson,   
and I'm 11 years old. I specialize in gun shot and computers."  
"Gun shot, eh? And what's an 11 year old doing with a gun?" Serena  
teased, grinning. Jackie just grinned back.  
Serena moved to the last 2 girls. The first one had short dark blue   
hair with blue eyes.   
"I'm Amy Anderson. I'm 16 years old, and specialize in computers."   
She said.  
Serena felt a tug on her pants and looked down to see a little   
girl with shoulder length dark blue hair and violet eyes. Serena squatted   
down so she was the same level as the little girl.   
"Hullo there, what's your name?" Serena asked.  
"Hello! My name is Jamie Anderson, and I'm 9 years old and I can   
run really, really fast!! Besides that, I can't do much else, cause I'm to   
small. Amy is my big sister." She said, the words rushing out of her mouth   
a mile a minute, smiling the whole time.   
Serena smiled, got up, and sat on the edge of the desk at the front   
of the room.   
"OK, troops! Today is your first day of training. We will be   
training you to fight against OZ to achieve peace. So, we'll star with the   
simple punches and kicks. Who will be first?" Serena asked, looking at each   
of the girls.  
"I'll go first, Mrs. Yuy." Lyta said.  
"Sure, but wait a sec. I'm not married, but don't feel bad, that   
happens all the time. 'I've got two middle names. Don't ask how, I just do.   
And Serena is fine. The Miss Yuy thing is great, but it's just...yeah. You   
get it, right?" Serena said, smiling. Lyta smiled back. "Lyta, right?" she   
asked. Lyta nodded.   
"Cool, I got it right! Anyhoo, Lyta, you come up here, and the rest   
of you, sit back against the wall. I'll be right back.   
When Serena left to room, Raye asked:  
"So, what do you guys think of our teacher?"  
"She seems cool" Mina responded.  
The conversation ended when Serena re-entered the room with Wufei and Duo.   
"Ok, Wu-man, here's your competition." Serena said, gesturing   
towards Lyta.  
"So, Wuffers, you're her teacher now." Serena walked over to the   
others and began to train them.   
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME WUFFERS!" Wufei yelled.  
"HA! Wu-man's got a new nick name!" Duo started laughing.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, Lyta was beat, and the girls were changing out of their   
training uniforms.  
"OK, good job, girls! See you again tomorrow, same time, same   
place!" Serena said, drying off her wet hair. The girls left the room and   
Wufei and Duo went into the other room. (AN: no one knows what's in 'the   
other room'. It's just there.) Serena walked back into the shower room   
because she forgot her cell phone. When she walked in, she saw the little  
girl, Jamie, sitting there with the phone in her hands, doing nothing.  
"Hey there, what are you doing here?" Serena asked, sitting down   
next to her.   
"She left without me, but that's Ok." Jamie said. "Can I come with   
you?"  
"Uh, sure, why not." Serena said, smiling at the younger girl. She   
got her cell phone in one hand in took Jamie's hand in her other. The phone  
rang.   
"Yeah?" Serena asked into the phone.   
"Serena, get down to the mobile suit hanger, quick!" Trowa's voice   
sounded from the other end of the line. Click. He had hung up before Serena   
could get a word in.   
"Um.. Come on, Jamie. We're going to see the mobile Suits!" Serena said,  
putting the cell phone in her pocket and picking Jamie up and putting her   
on her shoulders while running to the hanger.  
  
  
  
That's it for chapter 3! Review please!  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter4

AN: Hey, all! I'm back with chapter 4! Hey, didn't I put that on chapter 3?   
Oh well. Anywayz, I'm just moving right along here, aren't I? Oh yeah. Cuz   
I just rule that way! Al right, on to the no-so-important stuff.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own sailor Moon or Gundam wing. I DO, however, own   
Jamie, DJ, April, Sarah, Dani, and Jackie, and anyone else not having   
anything to do with either cartoon.  
  
And remember, the gundam pilots are against whatever side Relena is on,   
but not Relena, although Relena's soldier/protector things think the   
Gundam Pilots want to kill Relena, even though they don't. They are also   
sort of against OZ, but not against OZ. Its confusing, I know, but it just   
fits in with the story.   
  
Serena Buffy Tuskino Yuy: 15  
Lt. Darien Jackson: 20  
Rachel 'Raye' Jackson: 15  
Jackie Jackson: 11  
Mianna 'Mina' Calloway: 15  
Sarah Calloway: 12  
Lyta Kincade: 16  
Danyelle 'Dani' Kincade: 12  
Amy Anderson: 16  
Jamie Anderson: 9  
Heero Yuy: 16  
Duo Maxwell: 15  
Quatre (AN: pronounced 'Catra') Rababa Winner: 15  
Trowa Barton: 18  
Wufei Chang: 16  
Relena Peacecraft: 15  
Zech (AN: pronounced 'Zex') Marquise/ Milardo Peacecraft: 20  
Treiz Kushranada: 20  
Lady Unn: 20  
  
Title: Dark Angel  
Rating: PG   
Author: Neko Tenshi (the author form- ahhh, forget it. You know who I am.   
Was. Is. Something like that.)  
Chapter: 4  
  
  
Serena burst through the door to the hanger and Duo rushed up to   
her. While tossing her a space helmet, he said:   
"Quick, Serena, get ready and GET IN YOU GUNDAM! OZ is attacking!"   
with that, Duo ran off.  
"Uh, um.... RELENA!" Serena yelled to the girl walking towards the   
door, taking Jamie off her shoulders. Relena turned around to look at her   
and came running over.  
"What is it?" she asked  
"I need you to take Jamie, so she doesn't get hurt." Serena said.   
"See ya later Jamie!"   
"Bye, Serena!" Jamie said as Serena ran off to change into a space   
suit. When she came out again, Jamie and Relena were gone, as were the other   
Gundams. She ran over to Dark Angel and jumped in, staring her up and flying   
off towards the battle.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~3 day's later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The fighting had finally stopped, and OZ ran back to their base, like little   
puppies, tails between their legs. Their dignity was in shreds, as were most   
of their soldiers and mobile suits/dolls. Everyone in the Sanq Kingdom was   
celebrating. LOTS of drunkenness. Every thing was back to normal. Well,   
ALMOST normal....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In 'The Other Room"~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! Heero! Stop! You're scaring the kids!"  
For this remark, Duo received a punch in the nose, as Heero continued   
laughing like a maniac, while actually WINNING a video game against Wufei.   
"Ha, ha! Look at that Nataku boy! I actually BEAT you!"  
That resulted in a punch to Heero. At that exact moment, Serena walked in.   
she held a pistol and yelled:  
"All right! That's it! NO MORE SUGAR FOR YOU! We can hear you all   
the way down the damn hall!" Serena yelled.  
"Awww, common' Rena, we haven't been eatin no sugar!" Heero said,   
coming over and draping an arm across Serena's shoulders.  
"No, but your drunk." Serena retorted, yanking Heero to the sick   
bay.  
"Uh oh. Heero's a naughty boy!" Trowa said.   
"HIC!"   
"I heard that, Duo! Come HERE!" Serena yelled, hearing Duo's hiccup,   
even though she was half way down the hall.  
"How DOES she do that?" Wufei asked, awestruck.  
"I HEARD THAT, TOO!" Serena shouted.   
"I have NO idea" Quatre answered back, looking at the door, then at   
Wufei, then back at the door again, as Duo walked out, swaying a little. A   
small head peeped around the corner just after Duo left. Deciding it was Ok,   
the girl ran into the room and up to Trowa. .  
"Can you peas hide me?" she asked.  
"Um, sure. HIC!" Trowa said. He told her to hide behind the couch.   
She ran behind the couch and whispered:  
"Thank you!"  
"JAMIE! Where are you?!"  
A girl with long, dark, dark violet hair with half of her hair up in a bun   
ran into the room. She touched her left earring and a visor came on over   
her eyes.  
"Thank God for Mercury!" she muttered under her breath.  
"AH HA!" she cried as she looked behind the couch and caught the   
little girl.  
"DJ! Lemme go! Lemme go!" the little girl laughed as she was tossed   
over the older girls' shoulder and the two left the room. While all this   
was happening, the 3 remaining gundam pilots were watching, opened mouth.   
(Mainly because the older girl had on a mini skirt, but that's besides the   
point. ^ ^)  
"Hey, did any of you guys just see me run through here?" a girl   
that looked exactly like the older girl from a little while ago asked.  
"Yeah, you went that way." Quatre said, pointing to his left. "HIC!"  
"Thanks! Hey, you guys don't look too good. You should go to the   
sick bay." The girl said.  
"Is Serena there? HIC!" Wufei asked.  
"Umm, I think so. Bye!" with that, the girl ran off, mini skirt   
bouncing.   
"DIANE JORDEN! MOM SAYS TO COME HOME RIGHT NOW!" the girl hollered   
at the top of her lungs, running down the hall.   
"Serena's there. You going? HIC!" Quatre asked.  
"Nope! HIC!" Trowa answered. "You going Wufei?"  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz. HIC. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz. HIC. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz. HIC.   
Zzzzzzz...."   
"Guess HIC not!" Trowa said.  
  
  
That's the end! I know. This one was humor; at least I think it was. Please   
review and tell me what you think!  



End file.
